A high-pressure tube for use in angiography is for instance known from EP 1 272 238 B1 and from EP 1 204 436 B1. Furthermore, high-pressure tubes are known which are configured as co-extruded tubes having a high bending stiffness on the one hand or as reinforced catheter tubes having a low bending stiffness on the other. Reinforced tubes, in other words fiber-reinforced tubes, are expensive to produce. US 2009/0 017 247 A1 describes a compressed-air hose made of polyamide, in particular for use as a brake hose. U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,617 describes a method for producing a guiding catheter. EP 1 501 562 B1 describes a catheter tube. U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,952 B1 describes a ceramic-reinforced catheter. DE 10 2006 062 187 A1 describes a catheter pipe element. WO 2010/078 102 A1 describes a high-pressure infusion catheter.